The disclosure relates to locking related game state attributes when updating a game state attribute based on receipt of a command from a player in an online game. Various techniques for updating a game state for the online game are known. For example, conventional systems may execute commands from different users and update a global game state based on execution of those commands. Conventional systems may code game state information and relate sequential instructions to reduce the amount of information communicated between a client device and a game server. Yet other conventional systems may determine whether a player may engage with an artificial intelligence asset in an online game based on a decision tree that indicates the actions of the asset and the interactions with other assets.
Conventional systems, however, suffer from various drawbacks and inefficiencies relating to updating a game state for an online game. For example, conventional systems may fail to consider the effect of updating a single game state attribute in a game state on other attributes. To that end, conventional systems may fail to lock related game state attributes when updating a game state attribute based on receipt of a command from a player in an online game.